Sunshine Spones
by jigendaisuke71
Summary: A Spones fanfic. I suck at summary. He doesn't know when it begun. But he's in total deep. Spock watch the Doctor from afar. Hoping to win his heart.


A/N. This is my first fanfic. Set after Star Trek AOT : Beyond. I ship Spones so bad. English is not my first language so please excuse my grammar. Spock's probably OCC here. But I'm trying. Hehe R/R pls. I'd like to know your opinions.

Chapter 1

When did that happened? He doesn't really remember. Is it when the first time he laid eyes on him? Or is it when he asked if he is out of his Vulcan mind? Whenever is it, all he knows that everytime he closes his eyes a pair of warm green-gold eyes staring to his soul and those gorgeous delicant hands that he wants to touch so bad, setting off his logic yet brought light to his life.

Commander Spock found himself quite affected by the good doctor's presence. All his life he did not react like this not even when he was still in relationship with Nyota or with T'Pring. But the doctor manage to as the humans would say 'got under his skin' for some reason he himself cannot understand. The dark part of him seems to light when the doctor is around. He likes to call him his 'sunshine' in his mind. Like the first time he went to earth with his mother to visit his human grandparents. The sun on earth aren't as hot as they have on Vulcan. Earth's sun is warm and nice. He likes to sit in his grandmother's garden and feel the sun's warm light on his face when he was a kid. His mother would sit with him and tell him stories. His mother who never got the chance to say that he loved her. He misses her. He misses those precious times he spent with her. He wished that she was here now, she would probably love Leonard. The man he cherish, the man that brought warm light to his life. His sunshine.

He loved him so much. He only hope that Leonard might return his feelings.

After the Krall incident, Dr. McCoy arranged a surprise birthday party for their Captain. All of the crew that survived were present at the party. Nyota and I parted ways permanently this time, we both knew that we are better off as friends.

I leaned in the nearest wall as I silently watch Leonard interacting with Mr. Scott, he laughs about something he said. I wished that it was me who's making him laugh like that. Make him moan while I plant kisses to his body... I remember the feeling of his fingers on my face when we are on Altamid. Vulcans faces are sensitive like our fingers. I can't ignore the emotions I felt when he touched me. It was overwhelming. I was lost in thoughts of the doctor's fingers on me that I did not hear someone approach me.

"You should tell him you know." Jim's soft voice broke me out of my reverie. I look at him but he was looking at the doctor and Mr. Scott.

"Captain?" he looks back at me.

"It's Jim and Spock c'mon man! It's obvious you have hots for him." Jim said as he grin. My eyes widen and I feel my face grew hot.

I glance back at Leonard.

"I do not think that he might return my affection." I said softly mostly to myself but Jim still caught it.

"You'll never know unless you try Spock. He may not admit it but he respects you." he pauses "He won't make fun of you if you express some emotion and if that's what your afraid off. Bones is not like that and I've known him since forever. Hell! I'm pretty sure he'd apprieciate it. Well, a bit shock at first but he'll apprieciate it. Trust me." he said as he wink at me and patted my back then makes his way to get more drinks I assume.

Like Jim said, they have known each other since their days at the academy, even on the ship they would still spend time with each others company as much as possible. Some crewmen assume that they are more than friends. When I first heard about it, I am filled with jealousy. But when the captain got the wind of it, he made it clear that the doctor and him are just friends more like brothers and I feel relieved.

I glance once more at Leonard before I make my way out. I needed to meditate.

Hopefully, those eyes and hands won't distract me from my meditation.

end chap.


End file.
